The invention relates generally to agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a hitch position encoder with reference indicator.
An agricultural work vehicle may be used for a variety of agricultural purposes, such as to prepare a field for planting, maintaining a field, harvesting, and so forth. Additionally, an agricultural work vehicle may be coupled to a variety of agricultural implements, such as cutters, mowers, loaders, blades, backhoes, tillers, planters, snow blowers, rippers, or other implements. The agricultural implements may be coupled to a hitch, such as a three point hitch, of the work vehicle. User inputs are used to control the output of the work vehicle and the implements, such as the ground speed of the work vehicle, load on the work vehicle from the implement, and position of the implement. For example, a dial may be manually rotated to adjust a current setting of an output. The dial has a limited range of motion that corresponds to a range of output values. Some adjustments to the output may be automated during operation of the work vehicle so that the output is adjusted without manual manipulation of the dial. Unfortunately, during automated operation the dial may become unsynchronized so that the dial no longer corresponds to the current setting of the output. In addition, synchronization of the dial with the current setting may be confusing, time consuming, or both.